A Blind Date
by NikaVardy
Summary: More than 20 years ago Kurt refused to marry Blaine. They haven't seen each other since then, even though they knew, that they were meant for each other. Who could think that one day Kurt's son and Blaine's daughter will fall in love with each other and decide to set their dads up? Fluffy future!daddy!klaine. One-shot.


**Hello everyone! It's been awhile but I finally did it. This one accidentally appeared in my mind during my vacation in France while I was suffering that I couldn't meet neither Chris nor Darren even though I was in the same country as them. I hope that you'll like it.**

**I want to thank my fabulous beta yaoigirl20. Without her this story would be worse in times, so I owe her a lot. Really A LOT! Thank you so much, you're awesome! **

**By the way, I have a tumblr now, so follow me if you want to. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad, we're late. We're late! We're late for the date! She's gonna be crazy mad! She'll kill me! No, even worse! She'll break up with me! No! She'll kill me, raise me from the dead, break up with me and kill me again! Dad, are you listening?"

"No," Kurt Hummel answered simply while pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant where the date was planned. He was used to his son panicking before dates with his girlfriend. Kurt had hoped that after some time together he would become more secure in the relationship, but apparently Devon Hummel's confidence turned on only in his girlfriend's presence. When he was with his father he turned into a scared little boy. However, Kurt knew his girlfriend, Lizzie, well enough to be sure that she also knew about that side of the boy but preferred to ignore it, knowing that he didn't want to show it to her yet. Kurt also knew that Lizzie was aware of Devon's inability to arrive on time for anything.

Like tonight, he had to change into five different outfits right as they needed to be leaving. Devon wasn't as fanatic about clothes as Kurt was, but he was crazy about his girlfriend and in those minutes when he was changing from one outfit to another, Kurt could see himself in his son.

Kurt sighed recalling the last time he was that excited before a date. It was in high school, while he'd been dating the love of his life, the one and only Blaine Anderson. Kurt didn't have to think about which date he'd been excited about because every single one of their dates, whether it was dinner and a movie or spending an hour or two after school in Blaine's bed while his parents were still at work, made him equally nervous and excited. That's just how special Blaine was to him.

Kurt tried to remember the last time he'd seen Blaine. It must've been more than 20 years ago. Blaine had just proposed to him in front of all their friends right after Will and Emma's impromptu wedding the evening of the regionals competition. The proposal had surprised Kurt and he'd really wanted to say yes. But he didn't. Instead, he told Blaine that they would work on their relationship after he graduated and came to New York. Except, a few weeks after the proposal, Isabelle invited Kurt to work in Paris and he accepted the offer. Before leaving, he tried to contact Blaine and invite him along, but he ignored the calls, so Kurt concluded that Blaine didn't want to see him anymore.

He tried dating, but by the age of 27 he realized that there was no point in dating as Blaine was obviously his one true love and he had lost him. So, Kurt decided to dedicate himself to parenting, forgetting about dating forever, and named his only son after the love of his life, using his middle name. Honestly, he had thought about naming him Blaine, but it would've been too strange, even for him. Now, there he was meeting the parents of his 16 year old son's girlfriend.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was listening to his daughter's rambling while checking out the menu. As usual, he arrived too early, even though Lizzie had told him that her boyfriend was always late. However, Blaine was a person of habit and if the meeting was planned for 6:00, he would be there at least 5 minutes earlier. Now, he was regretting that habit as it meant that he had to listen to his daughter analyze each part of her outfit at least 10 times. As a father, he thought she looked perfect all of the time. But, apparently, Lizzie could find something absolutely invisible to him that ruined the whole outfit. Blaine repeated his usual, "You look perfect, dear," and allowed his thoughts to drift away, praying that her boyfriend would arrive soon. He had met the boy many times and could tell that he was head over heels in love with his daughter and couldn't mind her appearance even if she came in a simple t-shirt and jeans.

Looking at his daughter and her boyfriend, he could see Kurt and himself from so many years ago. The two of them had tried so hard to dress perfectly but when they met for dates, clothes were the last things on their minds. Not even mentioning the moments when their clothes were completely absent. These moments were even better.

Blaine often tried to imagine where Kurt was right now and could easily picture him in a beautiful office, designing stunning clothing and going home to his luxurious apartment where he must live with his perfect, attractive boyfriend. Blaine cringed at the thought. He knew that Kurt was a designer, he even visited stores where his clothes were sold and sometimes saw him on TV, but he couldn't bring himself to check into his personal life. He was afraid that he would find out that Kurt was happily dating some male supermodel. He knew that he wasn't married though because neither he nor any of their friends were ever invited to one. He still blamed himself for not going with him to Paris when Kurt had invited him. Blaine knew that all of his romances sing then hadn't lasted because the love of his life was Kurt Hummel. The love he'd lost.

* * *

"Okay, Dad." So, we're going to meet them now. Please, be charming!" Devon stressed, entering the restaurant.

"I'm always charming," Kurt said with a smirk. "Anyway, who do you want me to charm?"

"Her dad, of course. Ok, I see them over in that booth. Let's go."

"Her dad? I doubt her mom will appreciate it if I did that."

"Her dad's gay. And single. And he's about your age. And, although I can hardly judge, he seems cute enough," Devon said, shyly.

"Wait right there, mister!" Kurt stopped his son halfway to the table and turned him so that they were face to face. "You better not be telling me that this is a blind date you've brought me to!" Devon just went silent and tugged his dad to the table. Kurt paled and thought, _'Just what I need, my son trying to set me up! Great.'_

"Devon, I don't date! Besides…"

* * *

"Okay, Dad," said Lizzie, fixing Blaine's tie, "Put on your best smile and be cute."

"Don't worry. I'll be a very good father and won't embarrass you," Blaine assured her.

"You can be more than just a good father, you know. Oh! There they are!" Lizzie smiled and waved to somebody at the entrance but Blaine's eyes were fixed on his daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his dad is gay and very handsome. Moreover, he's your age, single, charming, rich, and famous," Lizzie listed with a smile.

"Lizzie, sweetie, please tell me that you two are not trying to set us up," said Blaine hesitantly. He heard voices approaching and tried to clear up any intentions with his daughter quickly. "I don't date, and I…"

"I DON'T DO BLIND DATES!" Two voices spoke together in a long forgotten harmony. Both Kurt and Blaine froze, not moving their gazes from their children. They knew that sound. They knew the sound of their two voices harmonizing together, without even trying. It had happened so many times in high school, and a few times after Kurt's senior year. It was such a long time ago, but they could recognize each other's voices from a single note. They slowly turned their heads and faced each other.

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…"

Blaine slowly stood up and took a few steps towards Kurt.

Kurt couldn't move. He felt like his feet were glued to the floor.

Blaine stopped a couple of steps in front of him. Their eyes met, causing sparks between them and butterflies to erupt into movement within their stomachs. They simply looked into each other's eyes, unable to do anything else.

"Wait? Do you guys already know each other?" Devon asked, confused by their intense reaction.

"Yeah," Kurt managed, eyes still locked with Blaine's. "We kind of dated in high school."

"We were kind of crazy in love," Blaine added, not moving his gaze from Kurt as well.

"Kind of planned to get married one day."

"And I kind of even proposed."

"Kind of in front of all our friends right after our Glee teacher's wedding when we were 18 years old and about 5 months after he had cheated on me," Kurt revealed, narrowing his eyes a little.

"Dad!" gasped Lizzie.

"I kind of said sorry a million times and you said that you forgave me!"

"I kind of did."

"And then you kind of left me again and moved to Paris," Blaine's voice became a little desperate and angry. He couldn't believe that Kurt was right here in front of him, nearly 20 years after he realized that he had lost his only true love and accepted the fact that he would have to spend the rest of his life alone. Now life and their children were giving them a second chance to be together Kurt still blamed him? It just wasn't right!

"I offered for you to come with me, but you never answered."

"Oh, right…"

Silence hung in the air. Lizzie and Devon stood close to each other, watching their parents. They understood that their little blind date could now ruin their relationship. Their parents' relationship was definitely difficult and now everything depended on their priorities. Would they forget about their past and think about their children's love, or were they too hurt by each other to let it go? The kids were too nervous to even move. They waited.

Suddenly, Kurt smiled widely and laughed. "God, Blaine! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, Kurt. This is amazing!" Blaine laughed as well and they closed the gap between them, hugging each other. They couldn't help but notice that, even after all these years, their bodies still fit together perfectly.

They held each other close, inhaling the scents they had both missed so much. Kurt was pleasantly surprised that Blaine still smelled like he had in high school, maybe the cologne had changed but, the part which was purely Blaine was still there. Even his favorite raspberry hair gel was still being used to contain those curls.

Blaine noticed the same things about Kurt. His cologne seemed to be more expensive than it had been in high school, therefore the smell was deeper and richer, and Kurt's own personal scent now was more masculine than it had been back when Kurt was constantly having those slumber parties with the girls in glee club, so his scent was always over-powered by their perfumes. Blaine definitely liked the change.

They slightly pulled away from the long embrace to take in each other's appearances after all these years. Their heights hadn't changed much. Kurt was still a little taller than Blaine. Blaine noticed that Kurt still had his beautiful porcelain skin tone but now it had an amazing golden sheen to it. Without really trying, Blaine could guess that Kurt still spent much of his money on skin products and his obsession with them in high school was definitely paying off. He didn't look like a 40 year old man. He hardly had more than a couple of wrinkles and his skin was still unbelievably soft. Blaine could tell without even having to touch it. Kurt had become much slimmer and fit. As usual, he was impeccably dressed. His style was a little more modest now but still very unique. Blaine recognized the suit from Kurt's own most recent fashion line. '_No wonder he looked so good, he was wearing his own line of clothing,'_ Blaine mused. Even though Kurt still was aristocratically pale and elegant, the years had taken away his girlish features and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if girls now wanted him in their bedrooms, nor for a slumber party but, for more scandalous reasons. He wouldn't mind either, actually. Blaine raised his eyes from Kurt's abs, which were slightly visible through his tight shirt, and examined one of his favorite parts of Kurt, his hair. Blaine was satisfied with what he saw. Kurt's perfect chestnut colored hair had been mostly preserved, even though Blaine could see a couple of gray hairs here and there. He liked the fact that even though Kurt looked after his appearance, he didn't try to hide the gray hair by dying it. Because of this fact, Blaine could tell that Kurt was more self-confident now and didn't need to hide some of his appearance defects, which, in Blaine's opinion, only made him more special.

While Blaine was examining Kurt, he did the same to Blaine. He happily noticed that Blaine didn't use that much hair gel now, only to tame the curls but not to cover them in a gel helmet. Now Blaine styled a very sexy bristle. Unlike Kurt, Blaine's gray hair was very visible, especially thanks to his black hair. Blaine's skin seemed to have become two shades darker than it used to be in high school. Kurt could guess that Blaine has spent a lot of time under the sun due to his skin's discoloration. He had a couple of wrinkles on his forehead and in the corners of his eyes. Kurt knew these had formed because Blaine smiled so much, but the ones between his eyebrows were from frowning. Kurt knew that he had those wrinkles between his eyebrows too. Blaine's style, like his curls, was a little tamer now. His clothes didn't shout, _'I'm a happy hipster who loves bright colors'_ anymore. Instead they said, _'Simple clothes are better in bright colors'_. From anyone else's point of view, he was dressed simply in jeans, a shirt, and a jacket, except his shirt was baby-blue and the jacket was bright red. Kurt smiled, knowing that Blaine couldn't stand boring colors. Blaine's features hadn't changed that much since high school either. His eyes still were warm hazel, his eyebrows were forever triangular, and his smile could still melt even the coldest heart.

Their eyes met again and they smiled at each other. The silence was broken by Lizzie's excited voice.

"Dad, so, correct me if I'm wrong but, are you saying that my boyfriend's father is the Kurt you've been telling me about since I was old enough to understand you?!"

Blaine blushed and nodded shyly, making Kurt smile even more widely, if that was possible.

"And this is Blaine? The-only-love-of-my-life, Blaine?" Devon asked, making Kurt join Blaine in his blushing. Kurt nodded, answering his son's question. "Holy shit…" Devon mumbled, earning a warning glare from his father.

"Devon, watch your tongue! There's a lady right beside you," Kurt scolded, finally breaking the eye contact with Blaine, but not letting him out of his hands. Blaine chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

"You're a strict dad now?"

"You'd be one too if your son was such a treasure," Kurt laughed. "You know, I think the reason my dad loves him so much is because they're more similar than Devon and I are. Really! Sometimes I feel like I've adopted Finn or a younger version of my father. Only Devon has better since of fashion. And he's smarter than Finn, thank God!"

"Yeah, I've noticed that about him," Blaine laughed. "So, you adopted Devon?"

"No. It's a funny story actually," Kurt began but was interrupted by a waitress who cleared her throat, obviously waiting from them to make an order. The company finally snapped out of their personal world and took their seats with Kurt and Devon on one side of the table and Blaine and Lizzie on the other.

After making their orders, Blaine looked at Kurt and Devon and suddenly laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Dad?" Lizzie asked.

"It's nothing. Just," he looked at Kurt, "I can't believe that I'm still so blind to Kurt."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it's so damn obvious! He might behave like Finn but you two are so alike! I mean, when Lizzie brought him home for the first time I thought, 'Good choice, girl. If I was your age, I'd have a crush on him too!' And it doesn't surprise me anymore! Really, the eyes, the hair, and the smile. How could I be so blind? And when Lizzie told me that his father is a designer… I mean, who else would take his son's girlfriend shopping and buy SO MANY THINGS?! I should have felt your style there." Blaine kept on laughing.

Kurt laughed as well, looking at his son. They definitely looked very much alike. Devon lacked Kurt's gracefulness, as well as the femininity Kurt had at his age, but he did have the same pale skin, which was no as soft as his, chestnut spiky hair, crystal-blue eyes, high cheekbones, and he was as skinny as Kurt had been, but maybe a little more athletic. Also, Devon lacked Kurt's unique voice, having a beautiful baritone, instead. However, he preferred dancing rather than singing anyway.

"I get your point," Kurt replied. "I also notice some resemblances. I mean, I've never met a person with such curly and unruly hair other than you and Lizzie. And that fantastic eye color, which I've always loved. I'm not even going to mention the famous Anderson smile!"

Blaine's wide smile became impossibly wider. His daughter indeed was his little female copy. She was short, even shorter than he. Her skin was a beautiful olive tone. She was very shapely and had an athletic body. Her dark long hair was very curly and absolutely crazy. He knew how many troubles she had with styling it. Her eyes were their famous family hazel color and she had impossibly long lashes. Even though she looked after them carefully, her eyebrows still were a little triangular. And her lips were usually curved up into a charming little smile. In short, she was an adorable teenage girl. Blaine was also proud to admit that she could sing almost as well as him. She could sing so well, even Rachel Berry would be impressed.

"Smiles – that's what we're famous for," Blaine confirmed. "So, you were interrupted before. Did you adopt Devon, or what? Because I would say that he's your biologically. Did you use a surrogate?"

"Too many questions, Anderson," Kurt smirked. "He is mine. You will be surprised, actually. I didn't use a surrogate. He was conceived by the most natural method," Kurt blushed as he said these words.

"What? You mean…? Through sex…with a woman?" Blaine clearly sounded shocked. _'Was I right? He looks so handsome and masculine because…? No. It can't be true!'_

"No, with a rabbit," Kurt looked entertained by his reaction. "Yes, Blaine, through sex with a woman. Relax. I'm still 100% gay," Kurt smiled, remembering Blaine's weekend of sexual doubt and rediscovery thanks to an obscene amount of alcohol and one Rachel Berry.

"Then, why?" Blaine asked, looking relieved but still confused.

"Well, I was working in Paris and I didn't have many friends there; at least, not any true ones. I only had Isabelle and my roommate, Chloe. We got along very well and we helped each other with work all the time. One day, after breaking up with my boyfriend at the time, I was really frustrated. Not because he left, but because it was my 10th failed romance within a year. I realized that, for me, there was no point in dating anymore. You know, at first I waited for you to come to Paris but you never did, so I figured you had moved on and so I tried to as well. I dated, but all of the relationships ended after a month or two because I didn't feel the way I should have by that point. Well, when Jason… or was it Lance? Never mind. Well, when we broke up I decided that I wouldn't date anymore and that I'd dedicate myself to my work. I was 27. Like I said, I was frustrated and I ended up getting pretty drunk… Later, Chloe came home and told me that her boyfriend… or was it girlfriend? Yes, it was a girlfriend! She'd bisexual. Well, she had left her and said something offensive. I don't remember what. So, she joined me in drinking and pretty soon we were drunk as hell. We were crying and complaining to each other. She said something about wishing I was into girls and I said that if I was straight I'd totally date her. I don't really remember all the details, but I remember that at one moment my vision became very blurred. I had looked at her and she seemed to be another person…" Kurt trailed off for a moment before continuing, "Well, next thing I remember, we were waking up the next morning completely naked and with terrible hangovers. We didn't even know if we'd had sex or not until two weeks later when Chloe came to me and said that she was pregnant. She told me that she wasn't ready to be a mother and gave me a choice – either I take the child completely on by myself or she was having an abortion. I couldn't allow that, so I decided that if I couldn't keep a relationship, at least I could try to become a good father. So, 9 months later, Devon was born and she gave him to me. It was difficult to be friends after that, so she moved to London and I worked for 5 more years in Paris and then finally came back to New York. Sometimes she visits us. She's married now and has two children of her own. I haven't dated since then. I've dedicated myself to work and parenting. And that's that.

Kurt finished his story and looked at his son. He had already told him the story years ago and back then Devon was quite upset that his mom hadn't wanted him, but they got through it and became closer because of it. Kurt hoped that Devon wasn't against him telling the story to Blaine and Lizzie. Apparently it was fine because Devon looked more bored than frustrated, so Kurt relaxed.

"Wow, what a story," Blaine laughed, feeling more relaxed now as well. "Never though that Kurt Hummel would do something like that!"

"Neither did I," Kurt laughed, "However, it was one of the best things I've done in my life," he admitted as he stroked his son's hair lovingly.

"Dad!" Devon complained, looking embarrassed and glancing self-consciously at Lizzie who only giggled adorably.

"So, it was you who named him?" Blaine asked, curious.

Kurt sighed. He knew what was coming. "Yes, I won't even hide it. You can be proud of yourself," he said earning a pleased look from Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Devon asked, confused.

"Well," Blaine said smiling, "My full name is Blaine Devon Anderson."

"Oh," Devon said, surprised, and looked at his father, "So, you named me after him?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "I decided that it'd be amazing if two important men in my life would be connected somehow. Apparently, you found a connection even without my help," he added, gesturing to a smiling Lizzie. "Can I ask, Blaine?"

"Sure," Blaine's heart did a flip at the sound of his name on Kurt's lips.

"Lizzie. Did you name her?" Kurt questioned with a knowing smile.

"Caught me," Blaine laughed, "Just like you, I was finding a connection. I remembered that we always said that if we had a daughter we'd name her after your mother. So when I did have a daughter, I knew that the name Elizabeth was the only one on my list." Kurt's eyes watered a little and he nodded.

"I'm sorry but do you care to explain?" Lizzie asked.

"Well," Blaine started, "Kurt's mom died when he was a boy. Her name was Elizabeth, just like Kurt's middle name. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. When we dated, he told me that when and if he had a daughter he'd name her after his mother. I thought it was a great idea. When you were born, I decided to name you Elizabeth to keep the promise I gave to Kurt and to always remember the two most important people in my life."

"Aww," Lizzie's eyes watered as well. "Kurt, it's an honor to be named after you and your mother!"

"Thanks, Lizzie," Kurt replied wiping his tears. "And it's an honor for me to share this name with you, and I'm sure my mom would be glad as well.

"God, you're so cheesy!" Devon exclaimed, even though he also looked a bit touched.

"Blaine, you did the right thing naming her as you did. The name suits her," Kurt commanded, ignoring his son. "Now, it's your turn. How did you end up becoming a single dad?"

Blaine laughed, "My story is not that exciting. Just like you, after another break up, I decided that I was hopeless and would never find love again. I lived near Marley then, do you remember her? She married Jake and they had two kids. I told her that I was done dating. She tried to convince me to change my mind but I was headstrong about it. She eventually gave up. I was watching her playing with kids one day and I realized that I could still have a family on my own. I told her about my idea of choosing a surrogate and she suggested herself as the mother. Thankfully, Jake was cool with it. So, we made the necessary appointments and 9 months later she handed me this beautiful little girl," Blaine paused long enough to gently tug Lizzie into him and lay a kiss on the top of her head and, of course, she giggled at his antics. "At first she was helping me transition into parenthood, but then we had to move to Rome for my work and there I learned how to do everything by myself. We came back to New York 3 years ago, and now here we are. I haven't dated anyone since then either, by the way."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, which happened to already be in his. They didn't even realize they had been holding hands across the table and they didn't hurry to uncouple them.

"Finally I understand why Lizzie's features, that aren't yours, seem so familiar to me!" Kurt exclaimed. "Marley! Of course! Well, I'm glad that she was able to help you. As always, you make everything perfect, even children. So, what kind of job do you have?"

"I'm teaching music at Julliard," Blaine admitted. "I know I'm not as famous as you, but-"

"Blaine, that's great!" Kurt interrupted, "Julliard is the best performance school in the country! Honestly, it's way better than NYADA. You like teaching and you love music. Are you happy there?"

"Yeah. Pretty happy," he said, blushing slightly at Kurt's praise.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"I've never been completely happy since our break up, though," Blaine said quietly. Their eyes locked again and they fell into silence.

"About that," Devon broke the silence, "Why exactly did you break up? The only thing I've heard from Dad is something like, 'He was my only love and I left him, now he doesn't want me back'."

"And all I heard," Lizzie added, "is 'He was perfect and too good for me. I ruined everything'."

Kurt and Blaine both blushed and looked away.

"Who starts?" Kurt asked, reserved.

"You."

"Okay," Kurt sighed. "As you may know, we'd been dating for over a year but, unfortunately, Blaine and I couldn't graduate at the same time since Blaine was a school year younger than me. He convinced me to follow my dream and I left for New York in the fall after my graduation. We decided to try the long distance relationship. However, I became so focused on my new life and my job at Vogue, that I started missing Blaine's calls and texts."

"I felt ignored and lonely," Blaine continued, "And I made the biggest mistake of my life. I cheated."

"Yes, he did. But," Kurt took over the storytelling again, "right after he cheated he came all the way to New York and confessed. We broke up. Sometime after that, we managed to become just friends. Don't smirk, Blaine! Okay, friends with benefits. Happy now? Well, when I visited Lima to check on my dad and watch Regionals, Blaine had decided to propose to me."

"I wanted to fix everything," Blaine tried to explain. "I thought that if I proposed, it would show Kurt how sorry I was and that I wanted to be together forever."

"When he did propose, I was shocked," Kurt continued, "but I couldn't say yes. We were too young. I told him that and offered to work on our relationship when he came to New York after graduation. However, when I got back to New York, my boss at Vogue, Isabelle Wright, offered me a job in Paris and a place in ESMOD. I couldn't say no. I left NYADA and transferred. I wanted Blaine to come with me, but…"

"But I thought that if he was leaving again then he obviously didn't need me. So, I came to New York, stopped all communication with him, went and graduated from NYU, got you, Lizzie, and the rest is history. I always regretted that I stopped talking to you, Kurt. But I was too afraid to call. I thought you were mad at me."

"I was. Eventually, I just missed you like crazy but I was too afraid to call because I figured you had moved on by then."

"We were pretty stupid, weren't we?"

"Yes, we were."

The men locked eyes again and their children rolled their own eyes.

The rest of the dinner went on in with peaceful and romantic atmosphere. Kurt and Blaine were too busy catching up to hardly notice their children, who were honestly okay with being ignored, enjoying their own date.

When the dinner finished neither Kurt nor Blaine was read to separate yes so they sent their kids to the cinema and decided to take a walk. However, their walk didn't last long.

Over 3 hours later they found themselves panting, sweaty, and very naked in Blaine's bed. They kept each other in a tight embrace, not willing to let and enjoyed the quiet, intimate moments together.

"I haven't felt this good in more than 20 years," Kurt admitted.

"Me neither," Blaine said in agreement, "Speaking of good, which round was that? Third? Fourth?"

"If you count the tussle downstairs, then it was the fourth round."

"I'm definitely counting it. Wow. I should have called you all those years ago. Or followed you to Paris," Blaine said as he tightened the embrace and tucked his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's hair, breathing in the remnants of his raspberry hair gel.

"I should have said yes to your proposal."

"Really?"

"Really. I've never made a worse decision. Even back then I knew we were meant for each other. I knew that I wouldn't find somebody else so perfect for me. I made a promise to myself that if you ever proposed to me again, I'd say yes. You know, I'm happy that I have Devon but, I've always thought about what it would've been like to raise him together with you."

"I've thought the same about Lizzie… Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You said when you were drunk the night you slept with Chloe, that she seemed to be someone else to you. Who did you think she was?"

Kurt laughed and ducked his head to meet Blaine's eyes. "Funny you should ask that. You know the answer though, don't you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, I'll make it clearer. Chloe is short, with bronze skin and brown eyes. Her hair is curly—Wait! I think I have a photo," Kurt reached for his wallet in his pants on the floor. He fumbled with the wallet for a moment before pulling out a picture and handed it to Blaine. He looked at it and smiled.

The picture was obviously old because the Kurt in the photo looked exactly like the Kurt from college, with his maturing, yet still slightly feminine, features. In the photo, Kurt was sitting on a bench with a pretty girl beside him. Blaine wanted to laugh because she really looked a lot like Blaine himself. They could possibly pass as siblings. They weren't as alike as he and Lizzie were but Blaine could see the similarities. If Kurt was as drunk as he said and his vision was blurry enough, he could understand the mistake.

Blaine thought about everything they had gone through. How they had tried to move on, then denied dating at all and eventually ending up in the same bed again. He could imagine all these years with Kurt, raising their children together, comforting each other after difficult work days and buying a bit house. And suddenly, he realized that it wasn't too late.

"You know what, why not?" Blaine mused to himself. Suddenly, he jumped off the bed and rushed to the drawers, looking for something.

"Why not, what? What are you doing?" Kurt sat up on the bed, thoroughly confused as he watched his lover. Blaine had practically buried himself in the drawer until he reached his goal and jumped up from the floor where he'd been digging in the bottom drawer with a triumphant shout.

He came and sat in front of Kurt, looking him in the eyes and presenting a little box. A little box Kurt recognized instantly. It was the ring box that contained the ring Blaine proposed to Kurt with 26 years ago.

"You kept it…" Kurt whispered, shocked.

Blaine nodded and opened it, revealing the shining platinum ring. "Kurt we were stupid and made a lot of mistakes in the past. If I could go back, I'd fix many things and would have never let you go. However, thanks to our children, we have been brought back together. I believe that we're not too old to make our dreams come true and use this second chance. We already have two perfect children, but no one says we can't continue to raise more perfect children together. I've never stopped loving you, and I never will. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"I always keep my promises," Kurt said, wiping his tears away. He felt like a weepy teenager again. "Yes, Blaine Devon Anderson, of course I will marry you!"

Blaine slipped the ring onto Kurt's finger and kissed him with all he had, trying to make up for all these years wasted.

They were lying on the bed again kissing sweetly and murmuring 'I love you's and definitely getting ready for the next round when Kurt's phone buzzed, announcing a new text message. From the corner of his eye, Kurt saw his son's name on the screen and pulled away slightly to check it.

From the moans we heard when I brought Lizzie home I can guess that our little blind date was not such a bad idea. However, we don't intend to listen to your reunion. Lizzie is spending the night at our place. You can't forbid me. It was our idea to introduce you to each other. You owe us. -D

P.S. Congratulations on the engagement. You have my blessing. It means that we're moving in with the Anderson's though, right?

Kurt rolled his eyes and replied:

Don't get your hopes up. You two are going to sleep at opposite sides of the house, and you know that I'll find out if one of you sneaks into the other's room. Don't stay up late. You know what I mean, mister! -Love, Dad.

Kurt laughed and showed the message to Blaine who smiled and showed him his own phone, revealing a similar message from Lizzie.

Daddy, we heard your little speech and know about your engagement. Congratulations! You're so cute together and we're really happy for you guys. I'm going to spend the night at Devon's, but don't worry, we're not going to do anything intimate. We're just going to watch Harry Potter. He's never seen it, can you imagine?! And maybe cuddle a little. -Love, Lizzie

P.S. Give Kurt my congratulations too!

Kurt gave a small, "aww," and watched Blaine text back.

I trust you, honey, but don't watch more than two movies. Tomorrow night we're having a big dinner in honor of the engagement.-Lots of love from Dad

"Andersons, you're too cute!" Kurt laughed. "Tell me the truth, you treat her like a princess and she has you absolutely whipped, right?"

"I was already whipped by you, she just took your place," Blaine replied, putting the phone aside, "And, just so you know, you sound a lot like your dad with Devon!"

"I now understand my dad much better… But the way, you can't imagine how happy I was when Devon brought Lizzie to our home for the first time! After all those school sluts he's had crushes on, she was like a breath of fresh air for me. And now, knowing who her dad is, I'm even happier!"

"I know what you mean. All these douches in Lizzie's school made me want to transfer her into an all-girls school. Luckily, she met Devon at just the right time. And, how on earth have you never shown Harry Potter to your son?!"

"Oh, we haven't made it that far into my movie collection yet. We've watched all the Disney classics and I made him watch almost all the classical musicals ever released in movie form! And don't even say anything, Mr. Anderson. I know that Lizzie hasn't seen any of them. I already gave her the list of the best movies ever!"

"When did you become such good friends with my daughter?"

"I have more in common with her than with Devon most of the time."

"Well, you may not know, but I took him on a football game a couple of times. Funny, we've been helping raise each other's kids in some way or another before we even know about each other."

"I think, it's called fate but, I believe we were doing something else before receiving those texts…"

"Are you saying something about round five?"

"Maybe…"

"Then I guess we should get back to that?"

"Yes, please," Kurt stressed before pulling Blaine down onto him again.

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave me a review if you want to inspire me for future stories! **


End file.
